fireball_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireball Pocket Fighter
Fireball Pocket Fighter is the first installment of the Fireball Crossover series of crossover fighting games, developed and published by Fireball Studios for the PC. Pocket Fighter was announced on May 17th, 2017. Game development began on that same day too with a creative team of Fireball Studios Employees. Gameplay and Red Noir at the Training Room during gameplay.]]The main buttons in the game are P, L, M, and Space Bar (For Player 1) and E, R, T, and Y (For Player 2). This game will also contain items including all of them grabbing the Final Fire for a Finishing Move, using them as projectiles or using them as a Weapon. Most Characters have 3 different running and shooting animations too. Characters are determined by their weight too, for example some characters can run fast, while some can run slow. This game will also feature both single player and multiplayer variations to it as well. For Single Player mode, Players can fight on multiple stages and against CPUs they like to select, while in Multiplayer Mode, 2 Players can face off against each other. There is a special mechanic that allows players to grab the Final Fire, but it can be used only one time a match. What it does it acts like the Character's final smash and finishing move. The main goal of the game is to knock them off the stage and win the game, just like how Smash Bros. works. The AI will only have 1 move in the game, and will be unable to obtain the Final Fire move at all. Playable Characters The characters are the fighters which represent the universe they belong to. Each character has a number of special attacks, standard attacks and a unique special move called a "Final Fire". There will be a total of "56" Characters joining the roster as well, however the roster has not been finalized and it is unknown at this point how many characters will appear in the game. A poll has been put up on Facebook to see what guest characters are going to be included. The Guest characters will be up to 3 as well right here https://www.facebook.com/groups/533821196801364/permalink/707350632781752/. As well as 2 TCT Characters in the game. Most characters will have four moves in the game, and some with only three. Movesets Baxter Red Noir Nicolas Tamichi Amanda Bax2 Aoki The Human Baxter Ewers Stages Soundtrack Most of it's soundtrack are borrowed from with fair use. #Main Menu #Training Room #Siderville (Day and Night) #Hiroo City #Planet Sector 0110 List of demos released Items Development Development had began on May 17th, 2017 with starting off with the base sprites for future fighters to come in. Stages were not added in until May 21st 2017 starting off with the Training Room and Siderville being the first main 2. Data Dash Speed Jump Height Air Speed Gravity Speed Weight Trivia *The Final Fire acts very similar to the Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. *There are a large amount of Super Smash Bros. references in the game, for example: **The Punching Bag acts very similar to Sandbag. *Some of the Stages, like Siderville have an Alt seperate stage on them. For example, Siderville's would be Day and Night variations. *When Red Noir screams out "You pressed the wrong button!" when he is eliminated, it is a reference to how Deadpool screams it in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *AI was going to be apart of the game, however it was removed due to the developer getting very mad at the Amanda AI for changing back to the Baxter AI which he couldn't find the error, so instead AI has been scrapped in favor of Multiplayer. *At a rare inclusion, The Files got corrupted after a soundtrack has been added into the game for Planet Sector 0110. However, this was fixed and the game still was managed to be finished with the first Demo. Category:Video Game